The Smell That Brings Old Memories Up
by flavescens
Summary: Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Jemarinya bergerak lihai di atas keyboard komputer-mengetikkan satu-dua kata balasan untuk salah seorang pembaca yang barusan mengomentari postingan lamanya. Kebetulan, hujan sedang turun sekarang. Petrichor tercium samar saat angin dari luar bertiup masuk melalui ventilasi kamar./Full summary inside/R&R?
**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **The Smell That Brings Old Memories Up by flavescens**

Full Summary:

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Jemarinya bergerak lihai di atas keyboard komputer-mengetikkan satu-dua kata balasan untuk salah seorang pembaca yang barusan mengomentari postingan lamanya. Kebetulan, hujan sedang turun sekarang. Petrichor tercium samar saat angin dari luar bertiup masuk melalui ventilasi kamar. Ahh... Lagi-lagi aroma ini hadir-kini ketika Sakura telah mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa yang ia simpan 4 tahun belakangan.

.

.

.

 **Ketika Tetes Hujan Membawa Pulang Kenangan Tak Terlupakan**  
Jum'at, 01 Januari 2016

Aroma hujan, sebagaimana aku sering menyebutnya. Belakangan aku tau, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _Petrichor_. Aroma yang menyeruak dari dalam tanah ketika hujan turun. Pernahkah kau menciumnya? Teduh, sejuk, menenangkan... Seperti itulah baunya.

Lain halnya dengan musik dan potret-yang bisa me- _recall_ kenangan masa lampau hanya dengan mendengar atau memandangnya barang sebentar-tidak banyak bebauan yang bisa membuat penikmatnya teringat akan suatu kejadian. Tapi _petrichor_ berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang istimewa padanya, seakan terdapat sihir pembangkit ingatan masa lalu di dalam keteduhan yang ia bawa.

Bagiku pribadi, _petrichor_ adalah sesuatu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kepingan memori masa remaja... _  
_  
Masih lekat di ingatanku, dulu saat dia mengayuh sepeda itu, dengan aku yang berdiri membonceng di belakangnya. Bersama, kami akan menerjang rintang air hujan. Jika sudah tidak kuat, aku akan mengajaknya untuk berteduh sesaat.

Ada banyak sekali pepohonan rindang yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku dan rumahnya yang memang berdekatan. Kami akan berdiam di bawah salah satunya. Di saat-saat seperti itulah aku akan mulai bertanya, apakah dia juga menciumnya? Aroma yang selalu kunikmati setiap kali hujan turun?

 _"Kau menyuruhku untuk menghirup debu?"_ Ucapnya ketus kala itu. Dia selalu begitu, menganggap _petrichor_ -yang bagiku istimewa-sebagai debu yang melayang akibat terpaan butiran air hujan. Alih-alih ikut terhanyut dalam aroma menenangkan yang disuguhkan alam, dia malah menyuruhku menutup hidung _. "Tidak mau,"_ kataku saat itu, tidak perduli.

Aku masih sibuk menghindu bebauan segar yang ada di sekitar ketika ia melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, lantas menyampirkannya di atas kedua bahuku. Rupanya hujan sudah reda. Ia mengajakku untuk segera pulang sebelum hari beranjak gelap. Semakin gelap maka akan semakin dingin, ujarnya.

Namun tidak seperti yang dia bilang, bukan dingin yang aku rasakan. Melainkan hangat dari jeket miliknya yang kini melapisi tubuh mungilku. Merasuk sampai ke hati. Membuat panas pipi ini.

 _"Kau mau aku tinggal?"_ Dia sudah berada di atas sepeda. Alisnya terangkat satu, menegaskan ketidaksukaannya atas sikap lambatku.

 _Petrichor_ mengudara ketika langkah kaki ini kutuntun ke arah dia dan sepedanya. Aromanya kian kuat dalam setiap tarikan napas. Rintik jatuh membasahi bumi. Senja itu aku sadar, bahwa aku sudah jatuh hati.

 _Mungkin memang sudah lama rasa itu terpendam, hanya saja baru kali ini aku menaruh sadar..._

Menjelang hari kelulusan, kami kembali terjebak hujan sepulang dari sekolah. Satu dari sekian pohon di tepi jalan lagi-lagi kami jadikan pelarian. Ini momen yang bagus, pikirku. Di bawah pohon yang sama, di situasi serupa, dengan ribuan tetes air hujan yang juga ikut serta, akan kuutarakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan kepada dirinya.

Namun belum sempat lisan berucap, dia telah lebih dulu menyela-memberitahuku rencana kepindahannya ke Kanada. Katanya disitulah ia akan melanjutkan kuliah.

Aku terpukul, tentu saja. Hatiku patah sebelum ada kesempatan untuk aku menyatakan cinta. Kupikir aku akan menangis saat itu juga-nyatanya tidak. Perasaanku kembali tenang hanya dengan satu helaan napas panjang.

Lagi-lagi aroma itu hadir, memberiku ketenangan, juga kekuatan hingga aku mampu merekahkan seulas senyum hangat. Aku memberinya ucapan selamat, lalu kutanya dia, kapan berangkat?

 _"Segera setelah lulus,"_ jawabnya.

 _Aku yang lambat atau dia yang pergi terlalu cepat? Entahlah..._

Kali terakhir aku melihatnya adalah sepekan setelah upacara kelulusan. Dia dan keluarganya pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka yang terletak persis di depan rumahku. Aku menyaksikan sendiri ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan. Mengulur jarak diantara aku dan dirinya.

Aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku yakin, suatu hari nanti-entah kapan, kami akan dipertemukan kembali. Hanya kedua mata ini saja yang aku pejamkan. Dalam hati kupanjatkan sebaris doa, berharap semoga dia selalu baik-baik saja.

4 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku bukan lagi anak SMA yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku yakin dia juga. Namun aku tidak akan menjadi gadis munafik dengan mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Rasa untuk laki-laki itu masih ada.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Aku hanya takut apa yang banyak dikata orang adalah sebuah kebenaran; _semakin kau berusaha melupakan, maka semakin teringatlah engkau_. Kupikir, melepasnya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Jadi biarlah rasa itu disana. Tumbuh dan mengakar kuat di dalam dada.

Akhir yang menyedihkan? Yah, katakanlah demikian. Namun senang atau sedihnya akhir sebuah kisah akan kembali pada pribadi yang mengalami. Aku sendiri, lebih suka menyebutnya 'menggantung' ketimbang 'menyedihkan'.

Dan untukmu (yang mungkin sedang tersenyum karena membaca artikelku), ambillah ini sebagai penutup.

Semua orang tau, bulan Januari adalah bulan dimana hujan turun hampir setiap hari dengan intensitas cukup tinggi. Namun bagiku sendiri, waktu terbaik untuk menikmati hujan adalah ketika ia turun untuk kali pertama. Percayalah, aku tidak pernah melewatkan saat-saat dimana butiran airnya (akhirnya) jatuh membasahi tanah kering Tokyo setelah sekian lama-saat dimana petrichor tercium sangat kuat. Apa kau tau kenapa?

Karena hanya pada waktu seperti itulah, aku tau bahwa apa yang pernah kita ukir di masa lalu adalah nyata. Kenangan antara aku, kau, dan aroma hujan.

Saat dimana hatiku telah jatuh...

Dan kau rengkuh.

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** pada 06.13  
 _Berbagi_

1 Komentar :

 **Anonymous** 12 Maret, 2016 pada 05.28

Kisah yang bagus.

Aku sendiri juga punya satu cerita. Isinya hampir serupa dengan milikmu-pengalaman tentang persahabatan, perpisahan, aroma hujan yang penuh kenangan, serta bagaimana rasanya memendam rasa _cinta_ dari dulu hingga sekarang. Lagipula, aku hanya akan mengganti _sudut pandangnya_. Tertarik untuk mendengar?

U.S.

* * *

Jawaban **:**

 **Haruno Sakura** 12 Maret, 2016 pada 06.00

Dengan senang hati, Sasuke- _kun_ :)

 **.**

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/n :

Betapa OOCnya Sasuke, padahal dia muncul bentaran doang, di ujung pula -_- Semoga gk bingung dan bisa dapat sisi greget dari fict ini meski minim deskripsi ya, heheh :3

Review?

 **flavescens [12.03.16]**


End file.
